1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the field of mobile communication technologies, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for subscribing to an international roaming plan for a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people like travelling internationally. When a user travels outside his/her country, his/her communication device (e.g., mobile phone) may not be able to call his home country if he/she does not subscribe to an international roaming plan. This may be inconvenient. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.